1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to output circuits, and particularly to an output circuit for an audio codec chip.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer systems, audio codec chips are positioned on the motherboards for outputting and receiving audio signals. A typical audio codec chip is electrically coupled to and communicates with a plurality of peripheral devices directly, e.g. speaker, earphone, and so on. However, when the computer system is awakened from the sleep mode, the audio codec chip output signals jump from low voltage level to high voltage level, e.g. increases from 0 volt to 2.5 volts. This rapid voltage level change has a remarkable influence on the peripheral devices, and generates large amounts of noise signals.